


Heart Eyes

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Halloween, Kids, M/M, Pumpkins, Teacher Magnus Bane, Uncle Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec cuts the pumpkins with Helen and Aline's son for Halloween exhibition at school. Magnus is a teacher at this school and there is a special pumpkin Alec made, can't imagine who it's for.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hii <3
> 
> This is so short but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> D.

„Mister Bane!”, one of the kids shouts out and Magnus immediately recognizes him as Ian, the son of Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. The boy runs his way, a small pumpkin safe in his grip.

“Hey, Ian”, he addresses him with a smile and the boy beams at him, lifting his hands to show Magnus’ his creation.

“I wanted it to be a happy pumpkin”, he informs him excitedly and Magnus looks at his work, barely stopping the grin that is appearing on his face. The pumpkin isn’t big but it’s enough for Ian’s palms. There are two eyes shaped in letter “O” and one huge smile that takes over the whole pumpkin’s face. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do, darling”, he tells him honestly. “It looks lovely. I really like the fact it’s smaller, you’ll be able to hold it when we take a photo”, he says and Ian jumps, squealing a little. “Maybe you’ll leave it on the table next to the others?”

“Of course”, he quickly turns around, ready to rush to the table, but suddenly, he looks at Magnus, something childish and playful flashing in his eyes. “Mommies were really busy yesterday and I was afraid I won’t be able to cut my own pumpkin”, Ian nods his head lightly, just to show Magnus he really means it. “Ava and Kira are really tiny right now. They are so _cute_ ”, he explains slowly, looking him in the eyes. “And mommy was so worried I would be sad so she called uncle Alec and he brought us pumpkins and we had _so much fun_ ”, he laughs, his creation shaking in his hands.

“Uncle Alec is truly the best”, Magnus prompts with a smile and Ian looks around, brows furrowed.

“He _isss_ ”, he confesses quietly. “But don’t tell him about it”, he wrinkles his nose adorably and Magnus almost swoons. “He also made a pumpkin”, Ian informs with a shrug before he disappears in the crowd, leaving Magnus dumbfounded.

“Hi, handsome”, someone purrs behind him and he has to stop himself from leaning into Alec’s chest.

“Hey”, he spins around, facing him. “I’ve heard you brought a pumpkin”, Magnus teases him and Alec beams widely, showing him the item he holds in his arms. Instead of typical eyes, there are two hearts which clearly show Alec’s intentions, and a long curved line which serves for a smile. “I’m taking it home”, he blurts out, unaware, and Alec giggles beside him.

“I thought those are for school’s small exhibition”, he teases him, a grin shining on his face.

“Technically, students were said to deliver _one_ pumpkin. All unnecessary ones should be removed or taken if someone wants them”, Alec lifts his eyebrows at him, clearly not believing a word. “And I really want this one”, Magnus says firmly, his irises full of joy.

“Still, I think it’s against the rules”, Alec continues and he has to roll his eyes at him.

“Don’t tell me about rules, mister Lightwood”, he scolds him and Alec covers his mouth with his hand to stop the snort that wants to escape him.

“We’re still on for tonight?”, Alec asks him instead and Magnus sends him special dreamy eyes.

“Yes, I really hope so”, he answers, excitement pouring into his voice. He barely holds himself from laying his hands on Alec’s hips to bring him closer. “You have anything planned?”

“It’s a surprise”, Alec tells him, sticking his tongue out.

“In that case”, he looks around slowly and leans closer to Alec’s ear. “I really can’t wait”, he whispers and his boyfriend beams widely, his smile imprinted on Magnus’ skin when he quickly kisses his cheek.

“Mister Bane?”, someone on his left asks and Magnus turns around to send them a happy grin and is met with a small group of his exicted students.

He really, _really_ likes his job. And he really likes Halloween. But Alec Lightwood is this one thing he _loves._


End file.
